Current copy protection schemes for optical media, such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), rely on features of the media that are applied during the manufacturing process. The features help distinguish an authentic medium from a copy of the medium. For example, in accordance with a known protection scheme, optical media are generated with select sectors having improper error correction codes. This is used to detect a copied medium that have correct error correction codes for the selected sectors. This copy protection scheme however, can be defeated by copying an exact replica of the contents of the authentic medium.